


A Little Adoption Never Hurt Anyone

by BatmanFanGirl96



Series: Domestic Avengers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce becomes a Dad, Child Abuse, Domestic Avengers, Drinking, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Natasha becomes a mom, Past Abuse, Poor Peter Parker, Romance, Steve and Tony are dads, fuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanFanGirl96/pseuds/BatmanFanGirl96
Summary: Thor leaves Asgardian Mead after a 'going away party' for him and his family as he takes his daughter and Jane to Asgard, Tony insists on celebrating having the tower all to him and Steve. Tony and Steve wake up the next morning, rings on their fingers, with a little boy poking at them asking ‘who is going to make breakfast?'





	1. Coming home

It seems to be the time of the year to start wearing sweaters again in New York City, Steve Rogers was out for his daily run in Central Park. Steve was starting to feel the cold bite at his nose as he made his third lap around the park and his boyfriend, Tony Stark. He loved that man more than his own life and of course he would give his life to that stubborn, egotistical, jackass of a man. 

“Steve I’m cold!!” Tony yells for him “I want to go home before Thor leaves” Tony just can’t wait to get the Asgardian out of his tower.

“Give me one more lap Tony” Steve laughs as he rushes to get to his fourth lap around.

“Right because I have to make sure my Captain America gets his daily exercise in freezing cold weather” Tony grumbles to himself. 

Steve stops in front of Tony “come on let’s go home Grumpy-Gus” he chuckles taking Tony’s hand in his larger one. 

“I hate you, you know” Tony huffs taking the lead pulling Steve with him.

Steve and Tony make their way back to the Avengers Tower, Tony unhappy about the walk but Steve insists it’s good for their health. Tony looks at his partner and smiles to himself, this is all thanks to his Captain America boxers that he got caught wearing. Steve looks down at the shorter man and smiles back at him. They were both very grateful to those poor in taste boxers. 

“What are you planning on getting me for Christmas Tony?” Steve hums in Tony’s ear.

“Boxers with my face plastered all over them” Tony seemingly jokes

Steve laughs and pulls Tony closer, he wraps his arm around the other's shoulders. Now with the love of his life secure under his arm Steve kisses his temple. “If you actually get me boxers with your face on them I will set them on fire.” Steve says a little more threatening than their normal banter.

Steve’s threat has Tony trying to pull away “How Could You~!” Tony cries dramatically as he fails to escape his significant other’s grasp. 

The two of them make it to the lobby of the tower, they walk over to the elevator. Tony pushes the button to go up. The doors open and they step inside, Steve pushes the button to their shared floor. Ever since they became a couple Steve moved onto Tony’s floor. OF course they didn't share a room until they both felt comfortable enough to take it to that level. 

That would be about two years ago, so much has happened those two years; Natasha and Bruce got married, Clint lives in the vents with his dog Lucky, Thor and Jane had a daughter, him and Tony started dating, Loki has joined the team, Sam still isn't as fast as him. Steve can’t wait until him and Tony get married.. If Tony even wants to get married that is.

Tony Looks at the Super soldier's changed expression “what’s wrong Stebe?” Tony laughs softly leaning against Steve.

Steve grins at the nickname “it’s nothing, I was just thinking about how Natasha and Bruce, Thor and Jane are all married” he confesses 

 

“Oh well I guess I need to step up my game so I don’t lose you to the first person who offers you a ring” Tony jokes laughing.

Steve laughs holding Tony close to him “you’re going to be the death of me someday”he says placing his lips against Tony’s.

The kiss was short and sweet, the promise of many more to come laced their lips together. ‘I love you’s promise them forever and after, nothing could break the bonds that they have made. They part only for a moment before Tony places a quick peck against Steve’s lips. The doors open to their floor and Tony is the first to get off the elevator.

Thor was planning on having a ‘parting party’ before he left for Asgard, so Steve wanted to shower before heading down to the common area of the tower. Tony wanted to change into something a little more comfortable for home seeing as he wasn't going anywhere for the rest of the day. The two went the separate ways to the bathroom and the bedroom.

Tony pulls off all of his layers leaving him in his long sleeve shirt and jeans, he hangs up his jacket and scarf on the hooks by the bedroom door. Steve strips his clothes and turns on the shower, letting it warm up before he steps into the shower. Tony grabs clean clothes from Steve’s drawer before making his way to the bathroom. He opens the door letting out the steam, he sets the clothes on the counter and picks up the dirty clothes.

“I love you Tony~” Steve says peeking out at his boyfriend

“I love you too Steve” Tony laughs making his way to the door “clean clothes on the counter” he says before shutting the door.

Steve quickly finishes his shower so he can get dressed. Tony was already down in the Common area waiting for Steve, Thor was holding his daughter on his shoulders bouncing her up and down. Jane is just happy to hear the laughter. The thought of having a family with Steve pops into Tony’s head oh how much he wants to have a son or daughter with him. They could move out of the city and go to the countryside they would be the cool family that lives on the countryside. 

Tony is dragged from his daydreams when Thor smacks him on the back “Worry not Brother Tony! I’ll make sure to leave you some Asgardian Mead! For your holiday gift!” Thor laughs.

Thena, Thor’s daughter is laughing at Tony’s pain “well thank you Thor I’ll get you some hammer cleaner” He jokes trying to mask the shear pain in his back.

“Thor please don’t break my boyfriend please” Steve’s voice breaks through the room. Tony can’t seem to get his head on straight anymore and wraps his arms around Steve.

“Oh my god Steve I think he broke my back!” Tony babbles dramatically 

“That’s cuz you're old!” Thena sing-songed, giggling. Steve laughs at Thena’s comment.

“He’s not as old as me Thena” Steve laughs patting Tony’s head. 

Tony pouts the rest of the party about being called old, he’s not old! He hasn't even hit middle aged yet how dare that brat call him old! He takes back ever wanting kids. Steve notices Tony pouting and goes over to comfort him, He sits next to Tony and wraps his around his shoulder. Tony leans into Steve “I think I want to have a kid…” Tony says out of the blue.

Steve takes his words by surprise “wait you want to have a kid?” Steve asks “why all of a sudden?” he kisses Tony’s temple.

“It’s not all of a sudden” Tony explains “I've wanted one ever since Thena was born.. She’s so cute and sometimes really sweet” he huffs “I just really want a kid of our own.”

Steve smiles leaning his head on Tony’s “I think that is a wonderful idea but it’ll have to wait a little longer.”He says leaving Tony’s side to say goodbye to Thor, Jane, and Thena.

Thor left with Jane and Thena bringing them him to Asgard, this would be the first time Thena has gone to the place her father was raised, and it won’t be the last of course.

With the Asgardian family gone, and Thor having left a bottle of mead on the table, Tony saw an opportunity and popped the cork. 

“Clint’s at a dog show with Lucky in France, Natasha and Bruce are traveling in Europe, and the Asgardians are gone. The Tower is ours, Steve. Let’s celebrate~” 

Steve smiled, taking the cup that Tony offered, and clinked their glasses before they began to drink.


	2. What The Hell Did We Do Last Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony wake up with the worst hangover ever and... a smaller thing in between them.  
> Steve punches a person and Tony calls for "The Hounds."

There is no god, life is going to be blown into oblivion, Tony and Steve were definitely dead. Tony’s head hurt like no tomorrow and he could swear he felt a smaller body next to his. Steve felt like he was never going to wake up again, the comatose feeling held his body down into his side of the bed, what the hell is that small thing next to him?

“Hey umm Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers… who’s going to make breakfast?” a little boys voice asks out of the blue.

The two men shot up, which was the worst idea ever, as the two doubled over holding their heads groaning in pain, Peter got his answer. He was going to be making breakfast just like at his foster home… just like all his other foster homes. 

Peter got up out of bed and went to the bathroom and climbed onto the counter from the toilet, he got into the medicine cabinet and get some painkillers for the two men. He went back and gave them to Steve first then Tony. The two men quickly took the pills and drank some water not really knowing who the kid is. 

Peter leaves them to do their own thing as he pulls a chair in front of the stove, he finds the pans and all the stuff for scrambled eggs and toast. Peter cooks breakfast for the three of them as Steve comes out to the kitchen. Steve watches the little boy cook and takes notice of little burn marks that seem to be healing “My name is Peter Parker” he says to the large man.

“Well you seem to know my name so it’s a pleasure to meet you Peter” Steve smiles at the kid “what happened to your arm?” he asks

“The boyfriend of my foster mom burnt me with cigarettes” Peter says dully finishing up the eggs. 

Tony walks into Steve as he wasn't really paying attention “um Steve I think we got married” He says holding out his hand with the ring around his ring finger. Steve looks at the ring and looks at his own hand sure enough there is a ring there too. 

Peter plates the eggs and starts making some toast “it also looks like we started fostering a kid” Steve says watching the boy.

“Adopted actually” Peter corrects “which means I’m stuck with you two” he says spitefully.

Steve couldn't blame the kid, from the looks of it the kid seemed to have a lot of injuries all over him. The feeling of anger fills Steve’s gut, this kid must have gone through hell. Tony doesn't seem to take notice of the boy's wounds and helps him take the food to the table. Steve sighs how could they do this? Were they ready to be married and have a son?

Tony was ecstatic on the inside, they got married and adopted a kid! How much better could this get?! He sits with the boy as Steve just stands there watching them “Steve come sit down before the food gets cold” he waves his hand at Steve.

“Peter how many other foster families have hurt you?” Steve sits down across from the boy digging into the food. The food is so good that Steve can't help but melt over it.

“As many as I’ve had.. I've never had a good foster family before” he says eating the food he cooked.

Tony tenses for a moment “do you remember all of their names?” his voice is angry but his eyes are of a killer. Steve understands his feelings but hunting people down and hurting them isn't going to help anything.

“How about after we get dressed we go to the park? Would you like that Peter?” Steve changes the subject hoping to ease the tension he caused.

“Yeah that sounds nice” Peter says finishing his food “ you guys need to go shopping for me anyways we can do that today too” he says hopping down from the chair.

Shopping? Oh yes of course because they need to make up the other room for a kid. Tony sighs “I’m so happy we did all this stuff but you were right we should have waited” he holds his head in hands. 

Steve felt bad “Tony this is the best day of my life, I’m just a little overwhelmed we got married and adopted a kid while drunk, what do you think Peter thinks about us?” Steve jesters to the direction Peter went. “He might just as well hate us for drinking, he was abused so that means he might not approve of what we did! I feel so bad for that kid” then it hit Steve like a brick wall “we don’t even know how old Peter is.”

The stress of all of this taking it’s toll on the both of them, they finish the food and go to their shared room. Peter was just finishing up tying shoes “well I’ll be waiting in the living room” he says darting out the door that they had just come through. Steve lets out a sigh going over to his side of the drawer grabbing a change of clothes before heading to take a quick shower. Tony gets his clothes and changes into them in the room. He heads to the living room to sit with Peter.

Tony sits on the couch next to Peter “So Peter right? Anyways how old are you petey?” 

“Six.” He is indifferent.

“That’s cool, what are you interested in?” He’s trying.

“Stuff.” He doesn't care.

“Well stuff is really interesting what kind of stuff? Video games? Drawing? Science? Robots?” He’s pushing buttons.

“Will you leave me alone?” He huffs getting up from the couch and moves to the other end.

If Tony had known having kids was going to be this hard he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. Peter is having a hard time so that means Tony and Steve would have to be patient with the kid. “Peter come here” Tony pats the spot next to him. Peter doesn’t budge, Tony sighs. 

“Fine stay there, it doesn’t matter much.” Tony looks at the small boy on the other end of the couch “Look here kid, you’re my kid now, I don’t care if I made a poor impression on you but from now on no one is going to ever hurt you again and we’re going to protect you from anyone else who wants to hurt you.” Tony smiles at him.  
Steve walks out all dressed and with wet hair “He’s not wrong Peter, you’re our son now and we will love you as such, so let’s get to know each other how bout it little guy” Steve holds out his hand to Peter smiling. Peter looks at his hand before taking it.

“Okay well let’s go buy me stuff” Peter says pulling Steve to the elevator, Tony takes Steve’s other hand. The three of them stand awewarkly in the elevator waiting to let them off in the lobby. 

The drive to the mall feels as if it takes forever. Peter fidgets in the back seat looking at how unsafe it is for himself to be in the back of a sports car without a car seat or. Steve takes notice of how uncomfortable Peter is from the passenger seat “don’t worry Peter We’ll get you a car seat… and a safer car” Steve give Tony a side glance. 

Tony gasps as if his pride was hit by a bus “We are not getting a minivan!” he argues, his pleas of course will go unheard because they were definitely getting a minivan. 

“Are you enrolled in any schools near by Peter?” Steve looks back at the six year old, he would be in about first grade now right? 

“No I was pulled from school a week ago for telling on my foster mom” he says looking out the window.

“Well add that to the list of things to do today” Tony laughs half-heartedly.

“Looking for a new school and shopping for his room and clothes sounds like a lot” Steve says a little concerned. 

“The shopping will be easy I’m here to pick out what I want” Peter grins leaning forward.

They drive into the parking lot, Tony finds a parking space. Steve helps get Peter out of the car, Peter holds onto his hand and reaches for Tony’s “you can’t let go because I don’t want to get left here.” Peter states dryly at the two men.

Steve chuckles at the cute gesture that has Tony both fuming and blushing “have you been left somewhere before?” he asks holding tightly onto the boy’s hand. 

Peter nods as he pulls the men towards the doors of the mall “that doesn't matter now, come on let’s go!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours… 

They have spent three hours just spending all kinds of money on this kid. Tony can feel his credit and debit cards just getting drained. His soul is being sucked out of him by this kid. Tony can’t help but keep giving him what he wants, he’s just so happy! Then Steve comes at him with whatever he finds and gives Tony the puppy dog eyes, this isn’t fair.

Tony finally got away from the two of them for a minute. It’s not like he can help it, the love of his life and now this adorable kid are tag teaming to get what they want. It’s bad enough that Tony has to pay for all the damage the Avengers cause while saving the world. 

Tony sat there for a minute, he watches Steve with Peter in the most recent stores they have gone too. They’re looking at pajamas onesies to be exact, ones with the avengers all over them and some with puppies and others with spiders. The thought of what those horrible people did to such a wonderful kid pops into his head as he watches his new family. “Don’t worry Peter no one will ever hurt you again” he sighs to himself. 

The love Steve felt for this kid he hardly knows is just too overwhelming. “Which ones do you want?” He asks the boy sitting on the display case

“I want the Avengers and spiders” Peter hums happily.

Steve puts the one with puppies back and puts the other two in the cart and picks up the little boy and holds him against his side. They make their way around the store putting things in the cart here and there when the voice of a man calls out.

“Is that little Peter?” he says looking at the boy and Steve “dude you got a nasty little handful right there that kid is satan spawn!” 

Steve glares at the man “excuse you but I’m spending time with my son who are you to give me your input on who I’m raising?” Steve sets Peter in the cart with all of his soon-to-be new things.

“Listen here bub it would just be better for you and your wife to send him back to where you got him from” The man says 

“I have a husband and I’m not sending Peter anywhere” Steve’s hands clench before he cracks his knuckles “Are you one of those jack asses that used to beat my kid?” Steve glares daggers at the man.

“So what if I am? The kid deserved that and more every single day before I finally-” the man wasn't able to finish his sentence because Steve knocked a couple -way more than a couple- of his teeth out. 

Peter sat in the cart watching Steve, this man had just called him his son and defended him. He couldn't help but let the tears start streaming down his cheeks. “We- we better go check out before the cops get called” he stutters.

Steve looks back at Peter, seeing him crying he automatically thinks it’s because of the cursing and violence “Yeah sure buddy I’m sorry you had to see that.” he quickly swoops Peter into his arms giving him a quick kiss on the head “you should go get Tony I’ll take care of this guy really quick.” He says setting Peter down.

Peter runs towards Tony who is now running into the store “Tony!” Peter calls to him, Peter gets picked up once again “Steve punched a guy” he tells.

“I saw that” he laughs rushing over to his husband “Steve what the hell happened?” Tony huffs at the taller man.

“He called our son satan spawn, said it would be better to just get rid of him, and that he used to beat him.” Steve explains like sparknotes.

Tony pulls out his phone and speed dials Pepper. He waits for the female voice to answer her end of the line “Pep prepare the hounds” his voice is flat and dull.

“What the hell did you do that you need lawyers?” she questions the man's antics.

“Steve punched a guy who used to be the foster father of my son. Oh yeah on another note you’re an aunt now” Tony chimes into the phone. 

“I’ll get the lawyers get the guys information” Pepper sighs.

“Will do” he says before hanging up “Steve check his wallet” Tony looks at Peter and wipes off the drying tears “and you little man stop crying” he chuckles at the boy.

Peter was so overwhelmed with joy of being called son by the two men who adopted him that he couldn't stop crying, but he’ll let them think it’s because of what happened.

He had a family now… A real family…


	3. Who's This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets in a bit of trouble, Wade gets in even bigger trouble, Natasha and Bruce become parents

Peter was playing in the livingroom of his fathers’ floor, there was suddenly a black out and some loud noises coming from his dad’s lab. Peter gets up to go investigate, “Dad?” Peter calls into the room.

The loud noises stop and all he hears is whispering, he opens the door to the lab to see a couple of men in strange clothing. “Who are you guys?” he questions “are you supposed to be here?”

“Why is there a kid?” a voice asks behind him.  
“I think that’s Stark’s son..” another guy says.  
“I can’t get into the system sir” the third guy comments.  
“Then let’s take the kid he might know something” The man behind him says.

Peter is then in the hands of the man behind him and he finally got a good look at him. Blonde and blue eyed, and very angry. “Peter!” his name came from none other than both of his dads as they started searching for him.   
“Shit we need to go now!” the man holding him said. The three of them rush towards where they had broken in from. The lights flicker on as Peter is thrown into a helicopter, all of the men had made it safely on, he knew he was in big trouble.

~~~~~~~~~

Wade wakes up to a loud commotion outside his room, he looks over at his clock to see it was almost noon, his dad must have just gotten back from an early morning mission. He quickly gets up and dressed so he looks presentable for his father. Wade peeks out from his room to see if the coast is clear, which it is. He makes a break for the “Learning Room” or so his father calls it. 

He sits in the “Learning Room” and ‘reads’ a book that his father has selected for him to read. All he knows about this book is that it’s about how to cut people up and remove organs. Something a kid really shouldn’t be reading, he thinks to himself, “what do you mean something a kid shouldn't be reading? This stuff is great!” the voices in his head start talking again “Shut up!” Wade shouts at nothing. He throws the book at the wall as if it will help to make the voices stop talking. His dad though walks through the just as the book hit the wall. 

“Wade what did I tell you about throwing the learning material?” his father’s voice is harsh.   
“Sorry father.. But they were talking again.. I didn’t know what to do.” he could feel his voice tremble in fear.

His father set the kid he was carrying down and went over to him, Wade stood there not looking at him. It came harder than last time “I Told You To Never As Father” his voice rose and the beating didn't stop. Hit after hit landed on Wade his face and stomach hurt so badly and yet he was helpless to do anything. Blood filled his vision, everything was blurry and all he could see was that boy. The man left Wade and the boy alone after he had enough.

Wade can feel everything as it burned with pain. The boy ran over to Wade to make sure that he is okay, of course he’s not though. “Are you okay?” his voice is soft “do you need help?” so soft. Wade can’t help but lean into this boy who is he? What is he doing here? The voices comment.

“I’m fine thank you” Wade finds the courage to breath again “who are you?” he asks the boy  
“I’m Peter who are you?” the boy says helping Wade sit down.   
“I’m Wade.. it’s nice to meet you” he laughs a little but it hurts.  
“It’s nice to meet you too” Peter looks around the room for a minute “I’ll be right back don’t move” he says before leaving Wade’s site.   
“What are you doing here?” Wade asks  
“I was kidnapped by your dad” Peter says and moves back over to Wade with tissues.  
“What are those for?” Wade looks confused.  
“I’m going to stop the bleeding” Peter says with a smile “I use to get beat like that all the time by my foster families”   
“You don’t now?” Wade still won’t let up on the confusion  
“No I got adopted by really good people” Peter’s smile widens “I’m so happy now with them they take great care of me and I feel so loved”   
“Lucky” Wade starts to feel a bit angry at this new boy

Peter did what he said he would do and starts to put tissues on Wade’s face where the biggest of the cuts are. Peter puts a little tape on the tissues to help them stay so it’s like a bandaid. “There that’s the best I can do” Peter says smiling at Wade.  
“Thanks” Wade huffs smiling back. 

They sit together and read a different book one that isn't about cutting people up or anything related to death at all, Peter had brought his book from home a small story book that one of his dad's had gotten him. The book was about a rabbit who had no home or a family, he was very scared just like him and Peter. The book made him feel like he could get away from this horrible life and have a good family like Peter and the rabbit. 

The alarm goes off and the room now has a flashing red light. Peter screams out of the sudden shock. Wade holds on to him to help calm him down “hey it’s okay it’s just the hideout is under attack we’re going to be fine” he says. 

The door burst open to reveal a redheaded women “Peter are you in here?” her voice is like candy to wade’s ears.

She finds the two boys and stares at Wade “ what happened to you?”  
“Peter fixed me up” Wade says  
“He was beaten by his dad” Peter adds

Something inside Natasha broke and she could feel motherly instincts kicking in “well now you're both coming home with me” she says “first let's go find your dad” 

Wade’s father comes through the door “oh great the black widow” he hisses  
“oh good are you this boy's father?” she grins  
“what's it to you?” he glares  
“well I'm going to adopt him… he's mine now and I'll kill you for him if you don't let us leave” she says grinning.

Wade's father stands to the side “take him he's trash anyways”

Wade could feels his heart break as he grabs the redheads hand “let's go mom” he says spite. Natasha picks up the two boys and goes heads towards her jet.

She waits for Clint to hurry up and blow things up. Clint finally gets back in the jet “come hurry we gotta go!” he yells before looking back to check on Peter “Who is the second one?” he asks 

“ um that's my new son.. I just adopted him just now” she says flying away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha walks Wade into the common room with Peter “um Bruce sweetheart… I uh have some news for you” she half-heartedly laughs holding onto Wade’s shoulder. 

Bruce walks over to his wife and states at the boy “who’s this?” he points down to the boy. 

“This is Wade Wilson… our son” she smiles petting the boy's hair “I adopted him and he needs some first aid”  
“I did my best!” Peter comments holding Wade's hand.  
“And you did a good job Peter” Natasha says patting his head.

Bruce looks between his wife and his ‘son’ “well Wade I’m Bruce it’s nice to meet you” he says holding out his hand. Wade looks at his hand before taking it.  
“I promise I won’t call you father Mr. Bruce” Wade says staring at the man.

Bruce is shocked with how Wade is acting “you can call me dad then, father is to formal for me anyways” he laughs “alright well wade let’s get you cleaned up” he takes Wade’s other hand and pulls him and Peter to the infirmary. 

Bruce picks Wade up and sets him on the counter “how old are you Wade?” he ask brushing off Peter so he could get to work.   
“I’m eight” Wade says as Bruce starts to peel off the tape and tissues. 

Astonishment crosses Bruce’s face when he takes off the makeshift bandages off, Wade’s injuries have completely healed “what is the meaning of this?” he asks the eight year old. 

“Oh yeah I’m fine..” he says softly “I’m kind of a ‘fail experiment’ they wanted to give me powers that could kill people but all I can do is heal myself from fatal or non fatal injuries” 

Bruce sighed patting the boy’s head “well Wade you’re just a boy and you are now my son apparently so that mean you are to never call yourself that ever again” he smiles washing off the dried blood “you’re never going to be hurt like this by anyone of us I promise” 

The boys run off to go tell Peter’s dads that he’s home if they weren't off beating up Hydra members. Bruce looks around the floor for his wife “Natasha?” he calls for the redhead.

“What do you need Bruce?” she appears around the corner.  
“It’s Wade” he breaths “he was experimented on by Hydra…”  
“Oh that poor boy” she gasps “I'm so glad I got him out of there”  
“He has healing abilities” he rubs her shoulder “he said he can heal from fatal and non fatal injuries”  
“What does that mean?” she asks hold on to her concern  
“Well that means you can train him to be an assassin like you” he suggests   
“Are you going to do test on him?” she lets go of her concern   
“Only to see if what they have done has negative effects on the boy” he smiles to reassure her

Bruce pulls her close “you did what you thought was right and I support you Nat.” He gives her a quick kiss “now I need to go run his DNA” Bruce leaves her to go fiddle with Wade’s DNA. Natasha laughs going her own way to write a report about what happened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade sits with Peter in his room, Peter shows him all of the new things that he got recently. “You’ll be getting a whole bunch of new stuff too Wade, but until then you can have something of mine to sleep with” he says holding out his stuffed animals. “You can have anyone that you want” he smiles at Wade.

Wade grasps onto the stuffed weasel “I’ll take this one then” he says putting it on his head “how do I look” he smiles.

Peter laughs putting the stuffed animals back in their bin “ you look funny” he smiles  
Wade laughs smiling back at him “good that’s what I was going for”   
Peter stares at Wade “Wade are we friends?” he asks  
Wade is taken aback for a moment, “Friends? This kid has to be kidding! No one wants to be friends with us!” the voices chime in “Yes we’re friends” Wade glares at the air around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh So many hits! >//////< Thank you all so much


	4. What's A Weasel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Hammer runs for his life only to end up on the ground.

His breathing starts to labor, his stamina is wavering. Jack felt his energy draining as he continues to run away from the Hydra base. Wade is gone so that means that he got out thank god. Their life was hell in that facility, Wade is Jack’s best friend and only friend since they were the only to kids there. 

Jack collapses outside a building, it’s noisy here but he just feels so tired. The noise got louder as a door opened “Oh shit Pops ain't gonna like this” a male voice say.

“What we gonna do Bobby~?” a female voice chimes.  
“Stay here for a minute doll, I’m going to get Pops” he says opening the door again.  
“Oh you poor thing..” the female voice moves closer. 

Jack feels his hair being messed with but he can’t seem to move away. The door opens once again “You Gotta be kidding me” A grumpy voice grumbles 

“We just found him here Pops” the first male voice explains  
“He don’t seem to have anything visibly wrong with him Pops” the female adds “he might just be tired or sick”  
“Well let’s get ‘em up stairs” the grump directs “He can rest-up up there”  
“Sandra stay here I'll get him” the first male walks over and picks Jack up “he’ll be alright right Pops?”  
“Yeah Bobby he'll be fine” the grump breaths

Jack can feel the man carry him up a flight of stairs the cold air still biting at his nose. Warmth suddenly rushes his body as a door is opened, the man walks over to the destination he wants to be. He sets Jack down on what feels like a couch “go home Bobby” the grump says with a huff.

~~~~~~~~~

It’s quite, warm, and dark. Jack sits up yawning. “You're finally awake” a voice startles Jack causing him to fall onto the floor.  
“Owe” Jack whines   
“What’s your name boy?” the grump asks  
“I’m called Weasel” he groans rubbing his head  
“Is that so?” the grump wanders around his kitchen  
“Yeah.. what’s your name?” Jack looks around  
“They call me Gramps or Pops, but my name is James” he sets a plate of food on the table “come eat” he orders  
“Thanks Gramps” Jack gets up off the floor and moves to the table  
“What’s with the get-up?” Gramps asks 

Jack looks down at his uniform then back at James “I'm running away from a place” he says looking down at his food  
“Why’s that?” Gramps sits with his own plate of food  
“Because it’s a bad place” Jack informs  
“Will they come after ya’?” Gramps glares at the kid  
“Not me at least I'm not important” he says stuffing his face full of bacon and eggs  
“Whoa slow down kid it’s not going anywhere..” Gramps jokes “I guess you can stay here but you have to pull your weight around here; cook and clean for me” he says cutting his pancake.  
“Wait you're not going to kick me out?” Jack looks surprised  
“Why the hell would I kick out a kid of like 7-9 years old without anywhere to go?” Gramps asks offendedly 

~~~~~~~~~

Jack did what he could around the small two bedroom apartment and whenever the bar was closed. James was good to him, taught him how to cook some basic things like hamburgers and bacon. 

Jack helps out anyway he can, even if it’s just taking orders of the customers. He serves them appetizers and sodas but isn't allowed to touch any alcohol. Gramps teaches him how to mix drinks during the day so that someday he can take over the bar from Gramps.

Tonight feels different for Jack because Gramps isn't letting him do much like normal. Jack looks around the bar, the only person that seems out of place is a man with a metal arm. Gramps won’t let Jack anywhere near the guy so he sends his waitress’ over instead. 

A redhead walks into the bar with a kid around his age, he can’t really see who the kid is due to the dim lighting and the crowd. The redhead and the kid make their way over to the man with the metal arm, the blonde boy starts to look really familiar to jack so he has to go check out the kid. 

Jack jumps off the bar stool and sneaks over to the table. “Hi can I take your order?” he asks staring at the kid who is looking at the women.

“Wade what kind of soda do you want?” She asks him  
“A root beer!” he smiles up at her then looks over at Jack  
“I’ll have two root beers please” she says as Wade’s and Jack’s eyes meet.

Wade jumps over the table faster than Jack could say something to Wade. Jack is on the floor in a constrictor like embrace “OHMYFUUCK WEASEL!!!” Wade is yelling with excitement. 

Jack laughs “Hi Wade” he greets as he returns the hug  
“How the hell did you get out?” Wade questions him more seriously  
“I ran away after the attack” Jack explains not wanting to pull away from Wade.  
“You work at a bar now?” He sounds amazed “isn't that against child labor laws” he laughs.  
“I only pull my weight, the owner took me in” Jack points over at Gramps  
“I was taken in by ‘The Black Widow’” Wade whispers pointing at the redhead “her name is Natasha and she’s my mom”  
“You're so lucky, I'm so happy for you Wade!” Jack says pulling away from him “I've got it good here too, Gramps is really good to me”  
“Weasel I've missed you” Wade smiles.  
“Oh jeez Wade why are you being so sappy? It’s like you’re a grandma who is saying goodbye to her grandkids” Jack laughs.  
“So Wade who is your friend” the man with the metal arm asks.  
“Oh Bucky, Mom, this is Weasel he’s was my only friend when we were at Hydra together” Wade introduces him to the adults that he’s with.  
“It’s nice to meet you Weasel, I’m Natasha” the redhead smiles down at him.  
Jack gets up and helps Wade up “I’m going to get your drinks so I’ll be right back” he says smiling at the three.

Jack Made his way back over to the bar “who’s the kid?” Gramps asks glaring at him.  
“Wade… he’s from the place that I ran away from” Jack explains.  
“What kind of drinks do they want” Gramps looks back down to his glass that he’s cleaning.  
“Two root beers the soda no alcohol” Jack says. 

Gramps starts pouring the drinks then passes them to Jack “go serve them then you can hang out with your friend” Gramps grumbles.  
“Thank you Gramps” Jack smiles at the older man.

Jack makes his way back over to the three and sits with Wade after handing them their drinks   
“Don’t mind me I’m just going to sit here with Wade” he says to the adults.  
Wade laughs at him “Weasel you're funny they aren't talking about anything important” he explains “if they were I wouldn’t be here”  
“Okay well I didn't want to intrude” Jack says fidgeting  
“Oh don’t worry about it kid Natasha was just telling me all about how everyone has been” Bucky says gesturing to Natasha “I’ve been really busy and she was telling me how a couple of our friends adopted a kid and got married it’s all super funny” he laughs.

Jack sat there listening to the stories about what has happened recently to a kid named Peter and him. Peter sounds really important to Wade just like he used to be, Jack just smiles and nods before talking about all the things he’s done so far.

Wade and Jack were like old times the best of friends, they’ll be friends forever while that bratty Peter will weasel his way in. Jack will be happy just as long as he can always have Wade by his side. Wade will be happy as long as Peter and Jack never leave him. 

They are each-other's’ family now.


	5. A Change Of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is nervous about starting school and for good reason. Steve and Tony seem to have a little change of heart about their wonderful adopted son.

Peter knows that these people are good, he knows one hundred percent that they will take care of him. He still can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong, he feels off and not in a good way, if there is a good way of feeling off that is. Peter adapted a habit of dropping everything he’s doing when the sun starts going down to run to his room. 

He has a feeling that something would happen if he didn't get to his room as fast as possible. Steve and Tony worry about him of course he knows they do, they check on him everytime he bolts to his room. They ask him if everything is alright and he tells them he’s tired. He’s lying of course because after they leave him alone he stays up all night. He hasn’t slept for about a week now, his body just won’t let him sleep. He’s to scared. That’s why tonight is the same as every night before.

Peter is sitting in his room, on his bed, curled up in the fetal position. He yawns and rubs his eyes, he just wants to sleep. There’s a knock at his door that startles him to the point he falls out of bed. He rushes to get up and run over to the door “who is it?” he ask through the door.

“It’s Tony come on kid open the door” Tony says respecting boundaries as best he could.

Peter opens the door “what do you need sir?” he says looking up at the man.

“Don’t call me sir for one, and for two I know you’re not sleeping so I got a proposition for you” he grins down at the boy patting his head.

“And what could that be?” Peter asks sectical.

“You can come spend the night with me and Stebe” Tony chuckles 

Peter stares at one of his adopted fathers, he was offering for him to sleep in their bed with them. And he knows about the no sleep thing… He lets out a soft sigh “I don’t feel good dad..” he stares down at his feet.

“I’m sorry buddy, how do you want me to fix it?” Tony kneels down to his son’s level.

“I don't know… I don't know what’s wrong with me” Peter looks up pleadingly at Tony “I just don’t feel right” 

“Look I know this is a big adjustment for kid, it’s a big change! You were kinda thrown into this whole big mess of things, I know this is hard for you, you’re starting school soon and you only have one person around here that’s your age, this is all just a big mess and it’s going to be hard.” Tony pulls Peter into his arms and holds him.

“I’m scared” Peter whimpers into his chest.

“I know, look here you got me, Stebe, Wade, Nat, and Bruce, and everyone else. We’re going to take care of you, we’ll love you for you, and we’re always going to be here for you. I know you feel like this is only temporary but Peter it’s not you’re stuck with us” Tony chuckles poking the back of Peter’s head.

“Are you sure I can sleep with you guys?” Peter asks sadly.

“Of course you can bud” Tony say moving him out of his lap before getting up “come on Stebe’s waiting” he laughs softly helping Peter up.

Peter takes Tony’s hand as he leads him to the shared bedroom of the two men. He’s so tired but he’s also super wide awake. Steve sits up when Tony brings in Peter “Tony did you get him?” he asks.

“Yeah he’s nervous” Tony says picking up the small boy. 

“Well he is starting school in a couple of days” Steve laughs softly.

“Is he laughing at me” Peter points at Steve huffing.

“No he’s just think about how he used to be shoved into lockers when he was in school” Tony teases as he makes his way to the bed.

“Tony…. It was the 30’s and 40’s we only had desks we had to carry everything” Steve sighs holding his arms open for Peter. “But I did get swirlies.”  
“What’s a swirly?” Peter asks jumping into Steve’s arms.

“Oouff” Steve huffs before laughing “people shoved my head into a toilet and flushed” he explains.

“Eww” Peter groans snuggling close to Steve.

Tony pulls the two closer to him, feeling a little left out and all. “Yeah it is pretty gross, but no one would dare do that to him now a days” he laughs kissing the top of Peter’s head.

Peter laughs softly snuggling close to the two men “thanks guys” Peter sighs happily “this has made me feel a lot better.”

“We’re so glad we could help you out bud” Tony chuckles. 

“We’re here for you whenever you need us, Okay?” Steve pets Peters hair down.

Peter nods yawning a little as his eyes flutter closed. Tony and Steve chuckle lightly before they settle in for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The backpack is ready. The lunch is packed. Everything is ready to go except for Peter and Steve is at wits end from rushing. Tony is picking out some clothes for Peter as the boy is in the shower “Pete bud I laid some clothes out for you hurry up or you’re going to be late” Tony says through the door.

Tony goes to the Kitchen where Steve is pacing back and forth “Oh Tony what if he gets in trouble? Or if he gets picked on? I’m so worried” Steve grips the shorter mans shoulders.

“Steve it’s going to be fine he’ll do great, he’s a good kids” Tony smiles reassuringly.

Peter walks into the kitchen dressed and ready to go “what’s with the water works?” he looks at his two dads.

Tony looks from Steve to Peter only to notice that Steve was definitely crying a little “oh Steve it’s okay!” Tony laughs at him.

Steve huffs, pushing away from Tony to pick up his favorite boy in the world “Oh I’m going to miss you all day!” he cries holding Peter tightly.

“I’m only going to be gone until three” Peter groans. 

“Come on worry wort we gotta get the eagle to point B” Tony jokes as he grabs his car keys.

“Come on Pops put me down” Peter pushes on Steve to try to escape.

Steve laughs and puts the small child on the floor. He grabs Peter’s lunch and backpack before following Tony out the door, Peter following the two out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve and Tony talk to the teacher to see when class gets out, Steve watches Peter find a cubby for his stuff. A little girl with bright red hair walks over to Peter and introduces herself to him, Steve is ecstatic that he’s already got a new friend and points it out to Tony “look Tony he’s a ladies man” Steve chuckles teasing Tony.

“Good for him maybe he’ll have a girlfriend in a week” Tony teases back.

“Mr. Stark and Mr. Roger I’ll have to give you this permission slip for the field trip in a couple of weeks, I’ll be taking the kids to a public exhibition on genetic engineering and science.” The teacher informs the men.

“That seems like a wonderful learning experience” Tony says looking over the form.

Steve and Tony sorted everything out before going over to Peter to say good bye “Hey bud we’re leaving” Tony says patting peter’s head.

“We’ll be back to pick you up at three okay?” Steve kneels down for a hug.

Peter hugs Steve then turns to hug Tony “you guys be safe at work today” he says before going to out his seat.

Steve and Tony leave, leaving the class to do as it pleases. The teacher introduces Peter to the class, kids seem to already want to be his friends. Gwen introduces herself to him after he sits back down and Mary Jane is on the other side of him.

At recess Peter looks around for Wade and Weasel, Steve said that they should be in school together though those two would be in the Second Grade a year above him. Peter makes his way around the entire playground looking for Wade. In his search for his friend two bigger boys approach him. “Look at the little nerd boy with the two dads” one of them teases.

“What did your real family not want you?” the other teases.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about”Peter retaliates

The boys look at each other then back at Peter before they push him down. As Peter falls down his glasses fall to the ground, one of the boys stomps on his glasses breaking the lenses. Peter lands on the hard ground busting his elbows as he reaches futilely for his glasses.

Wade hears the cries of his beloved Peter and looks everywhere he can for him, his eyes land to a couple of boys standing above Peter. One of them is stomping repeatedly on his glasses and the other is going to start kicking him. Rage is the only thing he feels as he rushes the boy that is going to kick Peter.

Wade body slams the boy knocking him to the ground about five feet away, he turns to the other boy and slams his fist into his face. Wade punches him until he is unconscious, the other boy gets up and attacks Wade. Peter jumps in the way only to be punched in the face by the other boy himself. Wade pulls Peter away and knocks the boy’s teeth in before teachers are rushing over. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade and Peter sit outside the principal's office as Natasha, Bruce, Steve, and Tony are all talking to him. Peter looks at Wade, he’s not hurt at all except for his knuckles. Wade looks at Peter and frowns “I’m sorry I let that happen to you” he looks down at his hands “I should’ve gone to pick you up from class…” he says softly. 

Peter sighs and leans against Wade “you helped me and that’s all that matters.”

The door bursts open to reveal a very angry Tony “Peter Why Did You Have To Start A Fight?!” he yells before walking briskly way “You have detention for a week.” he says a bit calmer.

“What? I did-” Peter starts to explain

“We don't want to hear any excuses mister you're grounded for a month” Steve cuts him off.

Natasha walks out and looks at Wade “You're suspended Wade which also means you’re grounded” she sighs, her voice thick with disappointment.

“But I was def-” Wade points at Peter before he is also stopped.

“Look here young man we don’t want excuses own up to what you did” Bruce says leading Wade out.

Peter get dragged away from his friend by Steve and Tony as Wade is lead out by Natasha and Bruce.


	6. Wishing For Something Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp I'm going to be hated... Let The Feels Roll On!!! Let The Hate Roll In!!! I Shall Have No Regrets!!!

Peter runs to his room trying to avoid the only men in his life he looked up to. He wants nothing to do with them right now because they won't even listen to his side of the story all they care about is how bad “he” made them look. He puts a chair under the doorknob to keep them out of his room. 

Steve want to go after him but decides to give him some pace and to keep Tony at bay. Steve takes Tony’s hand and pulls him to the couch “Tony we need to talk to him… all we got was one side of the story I mean maybe it wasn't Peter that started the fight?” he says relaxing with his partner.

“You're right I think it was that Wade kid that started the fight, we did get him from Hydra” Tony says huffing.

“Guess we'll have to talk to both of them then.” Steve sighs.

Tony nods as he leans over to cuddle his spouse. Steve hold Tony close today being rough on all of the family. Tony turn on the t.v. as the two cuddle up on the couch for a nap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter goes to the common area of the tower to meet up with Wade. When he gets there the place seems to be empty. Wade is on the couch playing a videogame with the volume way down. Peter sits next to him on the couch and watches him. 

“You got new glasses?” Wade looks at him.

“No these are old I need new ones.” Peter explains.

“I see” Wade says going back to his game.

“So are you grounded like me” Peter asks softly.

“No actually I sat down with my mom and dad and told them all that happened at school” Wade says smiling.

“Lucky my dads haven't even tried to ask me what happened” Peter sighs sadly.

“Awe I'm sorry dude” Wade looks back at the smaller boy “I hope you can work things out” he says softly going back to his game.

Just then the elevator opened for Natasha and Bruce “oh there you are Wade” Nat says happily “did you finish your homework for today?” she asks sitting down with her husband on the other side of Wade.

“Yes mom I finished my homework” Wade says smiling at her.

“Good” Bruce says grabbing the other controler “wanna play with your old man” he laughs happily.

“Sure thing Dad!” Wade Laughs changing the game from single to multiplayer.

“I’m getting in on this action!” Nat laughs getting the third controler.

“Do you want to play Peter?” Wade asks smiling at the younger boy.

“Uh no I’m still in trouble” he says declining the offer.

“Why don't you go explain what happened to you to Tony and Steve?” Nat asks softly.

“Because they don't care” Peter says a little harshly.

The elevator opens again and Tony’s voice is heard before he is seen “Peter Where Are You?!” he yells.

Tony walks over to the couch to see Peter sitting next to Wade “So You Don’t Discipline Your Kid? No wonder he’s starting fights with mine.” Tony says rudely. 

“Excuse you?” Nat stands up off the couch.

“Peter come on you’re going to your room” Tony calls for the boy.  
“What why?” Peter asks confused.

“Because I don't want you hanging out with this trouble maker who isn't even disciplined” Tony glares at Wade.

“Tony you are out of line” Bruce stands up now.

“We did discipline, he has been punished accordingly and knows what he did was wrong. He shouldn't have hurt those boys even if it was within good reason” Nat starts.

“Natasha Your boy got into a fight because Peter started a fight with a couple of other kids there is no good reason for that” Tony lashes back.

“Well then maybe you need to get the whole story like Bruce and I did, You're being a bad Parent Tony” Nat hisses.

Wade looks at Peter then back at the adults. He grabs Peter’s hand and pulls him to his feet, they run to the elevator to go back to Peter’s floor. Wade mainly only wants to get Peter out of that situation he’s had enough bad vibes today. “Look bud you should get some rest you've had a long day” Wade says grasping Peter’s elbow.

“Ow!” Peter yelps pulling away fro Wade.

“Oh sorry… are you okay?” Wade asks looking at Peter.

“No.. my elbows really hurt..” Peter whines softly.

“Why didn't you tell me you got hurt” Wade pulls up Peter’s sleeves to look at his elbows. “Oh yeah that’s bad… we gotta tell Steve.. He’s more reasonable anyways…” Wade laughs softly at his joke.

“Why should we? It’s not like he'll care… no one really ever does” Peter says looking to the floor.

The elevator opens just as Steve is getting on to go get Tony “Oh Steve! Perfect Peter in hurt and very bloody from being pushed to the ground today by those bullies” Wade says holding Peter’s arms up to show Steve.  
The blood drained from Steve’s face as he watches blood slowly drip from his poor baby’s elbows “Oh No Peter!” Steve picks Peter up as fast as he can and rushes him to the bathroom “why didn't you say anything you have been in so much pain! Oh my poor baby!” Steve says frantically looking for the first aid kit.

Peter watches Steve fret over him, a feeling of relief washes over him knowing that Steve does really care. Tears start streaming down his face. “I'm Sorry Daddy” he cries “I thought you wouldn’t care” the tears keep coming.

Steve stops as his find the first aid kit and looks at Peter “oh Peter… Of course I would care I love you sweet heart” Steve says wiping Peter’s tears away. “No will you be a big boy and hold your arms up for me” Steve asks soothingly.

Peter holds his arms up as Steve cleans the injuries. Peter explains how the boys pushed him down on the playground after calling him a nerd and saying he was unwanted by his real parents. Steve listens calmly as he applies bandages to Peter’s elbows “So you didn’t start a fight and Wade was just defending you?” Steve confirms with Peter.

Peter nods and looks over at Wade “I was looking for him when they came up to me out of the blue” he says looking back at Steve “then one of them stomped on my glasses and the other was going to hurt me even more when Wade stepped in” he explains further.

“Well we're going to have to get you new glasses then aren't we?” Steve laughs softly.

Tony comes back up to their floor only to see Wade standing with Steve and Peter. “Peter I Told You I Don’t Want You Hanging Out With Him!” Tony yells again.

Steve tells Wade to leave so that he could talk to Tony. Steve of course tries to reason with Tony only to be brushed off as Wade exits the scene. “I am Very Disappointed in you Peter! You can't just listen can you?!” he says harshly to the boy.

Peter looks at Tony his heart shattering into little pieces. “Why can't you just listen for a minute yourself… your husband is trying to tell you something and you won't even hear my side of the story like him.. “ Peter says softly.  
“What did you say young man?” Tony asks sternly.

“Why should I repeat myself when you didn't even bother to listen the first time!” Peter shouts running to his room and slamming the door.

Steve is taken back by the out burst but sighs holding Tony back from chasing after him “Tony listen to me you need to calm down.. Peter was being bullied at school he didn't start the fight and neither did Wade” Steve explains soothingly to Tony.

“Wait he was being bullied?!” Tony looks at Steve confused.

“Yes and we didn’t even let him explain what happened” Steve sighs softly.

They move to sit on the couch to talk about how to deal with handling Peter now that he is upset and dialing back on the punishment. Steve also has to make Tony apologize to Natasha and Bruce for how rude he was to them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony Goes to Nat and Bruce’s floor first to apologize to them, giving Peter time to calm down and all. He knocks on the wall before calling out to them “Hey Nat.. I uh wanted to apologize to you guys..” he shouts softly.

“Oh apologize? But Tony Stark doesn't ‘Apologize’” Nat says sarcastically.

“Look I'm sorry for what I said to you I was in the wrong” Tony says huffing softly “I am sincerely sorry for calling you a bad parent. You’re a wonderful mother and I see that now… will you please forgive me?” Tony gravels to Nat.

“If this happens again in the future I get to kick your ass Stark” Nat says waving him off “yes I’ll forgive you this time now leave me alone.”

Alright one down three to go. Tony enters the elevator again and makes his way his lab where he assumes Bruce will be. He waits quietly for the elevator to ding for him to get off. 

Once the doors are open he finds Bruce with Wade, Bruce is showing Wade how to fix a toaster for some odd reason… Maybe Bruce broke a toaster. “Um.. Bruce, Wade… I need t o apologize to you for the things I said…” Tony says to the man and the boy.

“Well go on then” Bruce huffs softly as he smiles at Wade.

“I’m sorry for saying you're a bad parent Bruce, you're a good father to this boy and Wade I’m sorry for accusing you of being a bad influence on Peter you’re a good kid I see that now.. Will you please forgive me for being so incompetent?” Tony asks hopefully.

“Yeah sure I don't really care” Wade says poking the toaster.

“Yes Tony I’ll forgive you if Natasha has at least” Bruce says swatting Wade’s hand away from the toaster.

“She has don't worry” Tony says smiling at the two of them.

Tony turns back into the elevator to go back up to his floor where he needs to make amends with his son now. Hopefully it’ll be just as easy as the last three have been.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony stands outside of Peter’s room, he holds his breath as he knocks on the door “hey buddy I’m coming in” he says softly.

“What do you want?” the harsh words greet him as he opens the door.

“I wanted to-” Peter cuts him off like Tony has him.

“To What Yell At ME Again For Something I Didn’t Do?!” He shouts at the older man.

“Peter!” Tony looks at the boy offendedly

“You know what Tony I Wish You Guy Didn’t Adopt Me!” Peter shouts at him.  
Tony Stares at Peter the feeling of his heart breaking. This little boy with red puffy eyes has been hurt so terrible by one of the only people in this word he could trust. Tony felt that pain before, he was in the same spot Peter is in right now. 

Tony has finally done the worst thing possible… He’s become his father.


	7. Loving each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter feels bad, Tony feels bad, We all feel bad Woo!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading so far, I love getting all of your comments it's great. I'm glad you all like it and I will try to update as much as I can.

Bruce sits aside and watches Tony as he works away in the lab. Tony has been like this for about three days, Steve has tried to talk to him but to no avail. Jarvis has even tried to get him to go to bed by turning off his systems. 

Peter knows what he did to Tony, it’s clear to him that the reason Tony is acting like this is all his fault. He hates himself for it so much that it’s making him sick. Looking at Tony he feels horrible for everything he said to him. If only he had just talked things out with him in the first place. 

Peter refuses to even go near Tony, the guilt would probably kill him. Well at least that’s how bad he felt, Peter knows that what he said to Tony hurt him deeply that’s why they’re both hurting so much. He never meant to hurt Tony as bad as he had, he just wanted him to feel hurt like he did to him. An eye for an eye, but no Tony took an eye and Peter had taken his heart. It’s very clear that he has done something every wrong.

Before he wasn’t the guilty party but now that’s all he is. Peter sits in his room the reminder that he is not a good child, it’s a reminder that these wonderful people are going to send him back. He knows he is unwanted how could he possible think this was going to be different from all the others, he always does something to mess it up. 

Steve is torn on what to do, his new family is falling apart and he has to figure out how to put the pieces back together. What can he do Tony won’t talk to him and Peter only comes out of his room for food. How can he possibly do anything good for them if they won’t do anything for themselves. He knew what Peter said to Tony, of course he was mad when the words reached his own ears. He had rushed in when he heard Peter yelling at Tony, he was powerless to stop the words from affecting Tony so deeply. While on the other had Tony needed to hear those words, Tony needed to understand that there needs to be a balance of yes and no when parenting. 

Steve strongly believes that Peter and Tony were both in the wrong, but at least Tony was going to try to fix it, Peter is to scared to fix it. Of course he’s scared. Fear isn’t going to help anything, strength and reasonability are what’s going to help this family become stronger. 

Letting out a sigh Steve makes his way to Peter’s room, he need to let that poor boy know that he is loved and wanted by both him and Tony. A short knock on the door is graced with silence as Steve waits for the okay to come in. The door opens with Peter holding his suitcase all packed and ready to go. The pain of knowing why it’s packed hits him harder than he thought possible.

“Oh Peter… you're not going anywhere sweetheart” Steve says kindly.

“what?” Peter’s immediate shock hurts even more.

“You're our son Peter we're not giving you back, we've gone through to much together to want to get rid of you, I mean I punched a guy for you” Steve laughs taking the suitcase from the boy.

“I thought you guys didn't want me anymore” Peter says in a hushed tone.

“And why’s that Peter? Did you do something you’re not proud of?” Steve looks at Peter as he starts to unpack the bag.

“Well yeah! I yelled at Tony.. I hurt him very badly.” Peter looks down at away from Steve as tears start to well up in his eyes “I hurt one of the only people that has ever cared about me.”

“And do you feel ashamed of yourself for it?” Steve asks putting Peter’s belongings away. 

“Of course I do! I hate myself for what I said to Tony” Peter whimpers as the tears start to fall. 

“Well now what does that say about you?” Steve asks kneeling in front of the boy “what does your remorse tell me Peter.”

Peter looks up in confusion at Steve. What could he mean by this? What does that say about him? What does it tell Steve? “What?” Peter asks not understanding where Steve is going with this.

“Peter it says that you’re sorry, it tells me that you didn't mean it and that you want to stay here, you said it yourself just now you hurt someone that cares about you. Peter you know that we care about you but do you know that we love you?” Steve rubs Peter’s shoulders to help him calm down.

“You love me?” Peter asks softly.

“Of course we do, you are the best thing that has ever happened to us, you are so important to us, Peter do you understand why your words hurt Tony so badly now?” Steve wipes away his tears as he smiles at him.

Peter nods “it’s because he loves me” his voice is quiet as the gears in his head start to turn.

“Yes he does, now what do you need to do to help him feel better?” Steve asks trying to get Peter to go talk to Tony.

“I need to go say sorry to him” Peter says before blotting out the door.

As Peter runs to the lab he hears Bruce talking to Tony. Peter stops at the door to eavesdrop before he decides to interrupt them.

“Tony you need to as least eat something while you’re in here” Bruce is worried.

“I have eaten, yesterday that is.” Tony says as he continues to tinker.

“Tony!” Bruce whisper shouts.

“What?” Tony asks annoyed.

“There is no getting through to you is there?” Bruce questions as he gives up on Tony.

Bruce leaves the lab through a different door. Now is Peter’s chance to talk to Tony. Now he can make things right and everything can go back to being happy. Hopefully. Peter walks into the lab and clears his throat, Tony looks in the direction of the sound and is shock to see Peter.

“Um.. I wanted… to say that I’m sorry for what I said to you..” Peter says looking away from Tony.  
“Oh buddy you don’t-” Tony starts only to be stopped.

“No I am sorry because I hurt you and that is not okay. Tony you are my dad, I have never had anyone care about me as much as you and Steve do. What I said to you was wrong and untrue.” Peter speaks strongly even though tears are welling up in his eyes again.

“Peter..” Tony steps closer to the boy.

“Tony I'm so sorry I said that to you, I don't want to be sent back and I am very happy you guys adopted me… You guys are the bestest thing that has ever happened to me” Peter looks up at Tony as the tears drip down his face “I love you.”

Tony couldn't bear the look on this kid’s face and the words coming from him “Awe Peter” Tony springs forward and wraps Peter in a big hug “ I love you too kid” Tony says holding him close. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter exits the Elevator with Tony to the common area, Wade looks over from his game and smiles “Peter do you want to come play with me?!” He asks looking at the two.

Peter looks at Tony “can I?” he asks softly before Tony smiles and nods.

“Yeah bud I’m hungry so I’m going to eat, go play it’ll be more fun than watching me eat” Tony laughs.

Peter rushes over to the couch to sit next to Wade. Wade hands him a controller and sets up the game for two player. Peter tries to beat Wade with strategy while Wade is just mashing buttons. The game isn't too bad just a first shooter where they kill NPC’s or each other. Right it’s each other. 

“Look out small fry I’m going to get you!” Wade laughs.

“No you don’t” Peter says getting a headshot.

“Awe damn I’ll get you next time” Wade faines sadness.  
Wade and Peter laugh as they play their game. Tony rummages through the fridge for something to eat, no luck just fruit. He sighs and decides to go with an apple, at least he can stand apples. He turns to watch the kids as he closes the door to the fridge. A chuckle escapes him as he sees how happy Peter and Wade are together. This is how a family should be.

Happy.


	8. Making Up For Lost Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wittle Stebe Feels weft out

It has been back and forth all over the place for Peter and Tony just doing thing together to help mend the damage they both have caused. Tony can’t seem to apologize enough for his own sake and Peter accepts it every time. Peter does little things for tony like make cute little trinkets that Tony has made a shelf for. Tony whenever he’s out he buy’s Peter a new stuffed animal that reminds him of one of the avengers that Peter cleared off his dresser for.

Steve couldn't be happier, the two most important people in his life are happy again and are bonding. Bonding, without him… They have gotten so used to doing things without Steve they totally forgot about him. Why have they forgotten him? He asks himself this all week. It’s not like he’s forgettable! He’s not little like he used to be, he’s big now and he can basically do anything he puts his mind to. So why must his son and husband forget about his existence? 

The world may never know. Or at least he won’t.

“Left alone again I see?” Nat mentions as she snakes her way through the common area.

“Wouldn't you like to know” Steve bites bitterly.

“Woah there super solider no need to bite my head off” she jokes.

It’s not funny. “How can they possible forget about me?! I mean Tony even sleeps next to me at night but it’s like I’m not even there anymore!” Steve raises his hands in a motion as if to give up.

“Well then kick his ass” Nat jokingly throws the suggestion his way.

“Isn't that spousal abuse?” Steve looks back at the redhead.

“If you make it spousal abuse then yes if not it’s sparing” Nat winks at the super solider.

“Careful Black Widow I might think you’re flirting with the good ol’ Cap here~” Bruce walks in from the elevator.

Nat laughs before kissing his cheek “never you’re all the man I’ll ever need~” 

Again left to be ignored Steve huffs and leaves the floor opting for his shared floor. Peter and Tony have already left for school so Tony should be back in time to keep ignoring Steve to go to work. Steve is really starting to feel like an underappreciated housewife.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter sits in his seat at school ready to learn and not get into anymore fights. Gwen looks over at him and smiles “I heard about the fight are you okay?” she asks sweetly.

“Yeah I’m fine my friend Wade got the worst of it, he was suspended” Peter tells her.

“Oh I’m sorry to hear that” she says huffing lightly.

“Look at the bad boy of the class” another voice giggles.

“M.J. he’s not a bad boy just look at his glasses, bad boys don’t have glasses” Gwen tells the other girl.

“I didn't start the fight and I didn't finish it or anything really” Peter corrects Mary Jane.

“Doesn't matter you got into a fight and got three kids suspended” she informs him.

“Oh? So the other two boys were suspended too?” Peter cocks his head in question.

“Oh yeah definitely, this school has zero tolerance or something” Gwen chimes in again.

“The adults don’t like fighting of any kind” Mary Jane hums softly as she takes her seat.

The three sit in silence for the rest of the class. The teacher talks to the students about the upcoming field trip. The field trip is a day from now so all Peter could think about is how he’s so happy that today was his last day of detention. The detention teacher makes him do math work but to him that’s not really a punishment. He loves math, math gives a simple right or wrong. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Detention isn't that bad, all he has to do is sit there and do math. Peter can’t help the giddy feeling he has when he does math, it makes him think of Tony. Tony makes him happy. When he thinks of Tony he thinks of Steve, who he adores. Steve is like a mom to him, well as much as Steve can be like a mom.

“Peter is there anything you need help with?” The lady at the desk asks.

“No I'm okay… actually I'm done can I have another one?” Peter smiles at her.  
“Already? Well okay” she smiles, getting up.

“Um miss I don't remember your name” he watches her as she trades him papers.

“Miss Skye, you know Peter you're really good at math” She looks over his answers smiling at the paper.

“Oh.. um yeah it’s what I would do whenever I was bored or trying to stay away from my foster parents…” Peter says as he starts up the second paper.

“Are your foster parents mean to do?” she asks softly looking sadly at the boy.

“Oh no! I got adopted by two amazing men! They are so nice to me, they love me and they are working out how to raise a kid but they are doing the best they can” Peter smiles up at her.

“Well that’s wonderful.” She smiles back down at him. 

“Yeah it is, I’m so happy.” Peter grins back at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s a long hour filled with nice small talk and math problems. Ms. Skye loves how much Peter enjoyed math, she felt even more ecstatic when she heard that one of his fathers is picking him up. Steve had the afternoon free so he ended up with picking Peter up from school only for him to be ambushed by the teacher Peter was with. 

Ms. Skye rushes to the door when the figure on the other side knocks. “Oh goodness you must be one of Peter’s fathers! I’m so happy to meet you, I have the best news about your son!” She says holding on to Steve’s hands.

“Oh? Um I’m Steve it’s nice to meet you ms…” Steve stares at the frantic woman holding his hands.

“Ms. Skye, anyways nice to meet you too! Your son is a genius!” She gasps out as she moves towards her desk “he has solved all of the math homework sheets that I have and that even exceed three more grade levels!”

Steve looks down at Peter shock washing over his face “like to do math?!” 

Peter laughs softly as he bashfully scratches the back of his head “yeah it’s kinda a hobby.” he explains.

“Here take a look” Ms. Skye gives Steve the homework sheets that Peter has completed.

Steve looks over the work that Peter has done, Peter feels his body filling with anxiety waiting for Steve’s response to the math. Steve hands the papers to Peter “this is really good maybe you can help Tony in his lab when you’re older, not now though he tends to have things explode on him….” Steve laughs softly patting Peter’s head “come on let’s go home.”

“okay! “ Peter laughs holding on to his work finally proud of himself.

“Bye Peter! Bye Mr. Rogers!” Ms. Skye calls happily

The two wave good-bye and make their way to the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fridge is now plastered with math homework when Tony gets home. What on earth have Steve and Peter been up too? And who did all the math? Tony is about to call out for Steve when Peter and Wade magically appear next to him giggling like toddlers. “Hey Mr. Stark Peter is going to give you a run for your money” Wade laughs.

Peter lightly hits Wade “Shh! No I’m not!” he huffs laughing.

What?

What?

“What?” Tony’s eye twitches in confusion.

“Twat I cunt hear you I have an ear infucktion” Wade says putting a hand to his ear.

“Wade! That’s not appropriate language” peter says hitting him a little harder.

“What’s going on?” Tony brushes off the cussing because ‘not my kid, not my problem’.

“Oh Peter is a math wiz! And he’s going to be helping me with my math from now on!” Wade laughs clinging to Peter.

Oh.

Okay. 

That’s great.


	9. No time for forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tears

Steve is of course still pissed beyond belief at Tony, how could he not be. He feels so neglected, so left out. All he wants is to tell Tony how he feels and put that selfish greedy man in his place… right next to him… where they can love each other for all their shortcomings along with all of the other things.

“Hey Captain Golden Booty!” Tony’s voice chimes as he walks into the shared bedroom.

“Not now Tony…” Steve says brushing off the flirtation. Flirting won’t make him forget being left out.

“What’s wrong Steve that one always makes you laugh” Tony asks with concern.

“Well if you’re so worried about what’s wrong then we should be spending more time together as a family” Steve sends a glare towards Tony.

“What do you mean I have been-” Steve stops Tony before he can finish.

“You've been going out and doing things with Peter! The two of you left me out, I feel like an unappreciated housewife!” Steve finally raises his voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter gets off the elevator to his floor only to hear fighting from his Dads’ room. He walks the way of their shared room.

“I don’t know why we ever drank that blasted asgardian mead!” Steve spits at Tony.

“You Know What If We Didn’t, We Wouldn't Be Married And We Wouldn’t Have A Son!!” Tony’s voice is louder than Steves’.

“Maybe I Didn’t Want All Of This! At least not with a greedy bastard like you” Steve raises his voice only to lower it again for his words to hit harder.  
The tears in Peter’s eyes hurt more than all of the ones that came before them. He doesn't know what to do, he doesn't know what to think. His body moves on it’s own ashe runs back to the elevator.

He presses the buttons harder than he has ever before, he has only one person on his mind right now so he needs to get to him as fast as possible. The elevator wait is agony as the tears just keep on falling from his eyes. There is the jolt of the elevator stopping and the doors finally open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade sits on the couch bored out of his mind when Peter comes barreling in from the elevator. He sits up with joy that his friend has returned only to sees his red puffy eyes and all the water works. “Peter what’s wrong?” he asks softly as Peter basically jumps into his arms.

“They don’t want me anymore” Peter crys

“What do you mean they don’t want you anymore?” Wade asks holding the younger boy close with comforting him on his mind.

“I must've done something wrong because Steve said he didn't want this life with me in it…” Peter whimpers.

“I’m sure that’s not what he meant” Wade tries to defend.

“Please can I stay here tonight…” Peter begs.

“Of course… I’ll go get sleeping bags..” Wade says starting to move away.

“No please don’t leave me… not like everyone else” Peter pleads.

Wade looks at his dear friend and lets out a sigh “Peter I will never leave you no matter what! Okay?” 

“Okay” Peter nods letting Wade go get sleeping bags for them to use.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nat walks into the living room the next morning to see the two boys cuddled close on the couch. She could've sworn that Peter had gone back upstairs last night…. “Wade, Peter it’s time to get up for school” she says shaking the boys.

Wade groans as he rolls over knocking Peter onto the floor “whaaa! Ow!!” Peter shouts.

Wade jolts awake “Peter!” he shouts falling on top of the younger boy.

Nat can’t help help but let a laugh slip out of her “oh no I didn't mean to scare you two” she lifts Wade off of Peter.

“Sorry Natasha…” Peter says softly as the memory of what Steve said coming back to stab him in the back again.

“It’s okay Peter, I’m the one who should be sorry.. Anyways it’s time for school so you should go get ready” she motions for them to get ready.

The two boys move to get up, Peter heads for the elevator to go get changed and grab his stuff, Wade heads for his room to go get ready. Wade changes his clothes before grabbing his bag and heading back out to the living room.

“Hey mom… you wouldn't not want me would you?” Wade ask as he sits up at the counter.

“Oh honey I will always want you, you’re such a good kid” Nat says “what would make you think I wouldn't want you?”

“Um.. nothing Peter is just going through something right now and it just got me worried is all” Wade says trying to avoid giving up to much to her.

“I see well you have nothing to worry about sweetheart your dad and I love you very much and we’ll always want you” She smiles at him.

After that Peter comes back down with his stuff “I’m ready when you guys are” he says weakly.

“Peter is everything alright?” Nat asks in a calming voice.

“I’m fine..” he lies. Wade knows he’s lying. 

Wade looks sadly at him before smiling back at his mom “let’s go mom I wouldn't want to be late.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter sits in class ignoring everyone around him, he doesn't answer when anyone tries to talk to him. He’s just absent as he sits in his class. He does all the work asked of him but while he’s doing all of this an aching fear rolls through his body. What if Steve and Tony get divorced and they both don’t want him anymore? He’ll have to go back into the system and he’ll lose Wade… Wade is one of the most important people in his life he can’t lose him with everyone else.

At recess he decides to run away from home and he’ll need Wade to come with him. He walks around looking for Wade. The feeling of a hand grabbing his shoulder he turns to see Wade smiling down at him “looking for someone?” he laughs.

“Yes you” Peter says hugging Wade “Wade… run away from home with me…” he begs.

“What? What do you mean run away from home?” Wade asks the younger boy.

“Steve and Tony are gonna end up getting divorced I've seen it happen before I’m going to go back into the system… I can’t lose you Wade I need you” Peter says tears welling up in his eyes.

Guilt wrenches in Wade’s gut “okay I’ll go with you.. So you can stop with the water works” he laughs nervously.

Peter wipes his eyes smiling up at the older boy “thank you Wade.”

“We’ll go tomorrow it’s the weekend by then and it’s also our field trip we’ll run away then! ” Wade says thinking of the escape plan.

The rest of the day goes pretty fast for the two boys, Peter does his work and Wade sleeps during class. Nat comes to pick them up after school gets out. They go home and get ready for their great escape.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter stays in his room that night packing all his basic needs from there, he grabs some snacks in a smaller bag. He leaves the two bags by his door before crawling into bed for the night. The yelling hasn't really stopped either Steve and Tony just don’t work together anymore and he knows it.

The next morning Peter goes down to Wade’s floor waiting for him and his mom to come take them to the school for the field trip. He sits at the counter as Wade sneaks up behind him. Wade grabs Peter's’ sides “Blah” he shouts causing the younger one to jump and fall onto the older one.

“Dang it Wade!” Peter says light hitting the older one. 

“Ow hey you’re the one who fell onto me!” Wade laughs.

“Come on you two we’re going to be late” Bruce says walking in on the two.

“Got everything?” Wade asks Peter.

“Yeup I’m ready to go” Peter says smiling up at Wade.

The drive to the school is short, the bus ride to the convention center was very boring for the boys, the whole day was planned, they would enjoy the field trip and once the classes went back to the buses the two wouldn't get on. They got split up by being in a different group from each other. This made Peter anxious, he didn't want to leave Wade’s side but the stupid teachers make him. Some guide lady directs the classes attention to a big thing of different types of spiders “then we have here a Achaearanea tepidariorum or otherwise known the common house spider” She says pointing to a glass case with twigs, grass, and other stuff for the spider. “This spider has been genetically modified with radiation, this has made it so the web is stronger, the spider itself seems to be immune to insecticides and some other nifty things” she finishes.

The group of kids crowd around the case looking to see the spider, one of the students looks over at the lady “I don’t see it where is it?” he asks her moving aside for her to look.

She looks around the case only to not find the spider anywhere “oh it must have been taken back for more testing…” she says “sorry kids let’s move on” 

They start to move on to a different spider when Peter feels something pinch the back of his neck, his hand goes back to swat whatever it was away and rub the spot the hurts. Peter notices that he’s falling behind so he rushes to catch up with the group leaving a grumpy radioactive spider to crawl on the floor. Peter watches all of the different spiders crawl around in their cases before they move on to some other stupid thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey um I'm sorry this chapter is so short... I just haven't been feeling all that good emotional recently and I haven't been able to get past that writers block I'll try to get another chapter out soon


End file.
